Back and Deader Than Ever
Back and Deader Than Ever is the fourth and final book in the ''Monster High'' series. It was released on May 1, 2012. Unlike the other books, it does not have a new thirteenth chapter focusing on Ghoulia, and instead, shares its thirteenth chapter with the previous book Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way. Its focus-character is Draculaura. Plot The RADs are free, and Lala is flashing her fangs with pride. But when Daddy Drac pays her a surprise visit, everything goes batty. Mr. D thinks the RADs should have their own school, but Lala isn't ready to give up the rights she and her friends have fought so hard for. When she hears about a glamorous contest that awards the winning school mad moola and a starring role in a national ad campaign, Lala decides to bite. It's father against daughter in a battle for Salem's student body. Lala is determined to save Merston High...but she might die - twice - trying. Frankie is sparking at the chance to represent Merston High in the national ad campaign. All she has to do is win a school vote, impress the judges, and beat out Cleo de Nile. Um, easier said than won. Cleo is clinging to her queen bee crown like cat hair on velvet. Will Frankie abandon her nice-girl ways and bury Cleo (and her ego) once and for all? All's fair in love and showbiz: What Frankie does next will decide who becomes Merston High's new It Girl - and what could be more voltage than that? Melody takes a walk on the wild side when she helps Candace sneak into a concert and ends up bonding with the band. Asked to sing lead, Melody captures the attention of the cool college crowd - and hot band roadie Granite Sander. But while she's rocking out, Jackson is freaking out, especially when the band's schedule threatens their summer plans as a couple. As the final bell rings, Melody is forced to make a life-changing choice. Will her decision shatter her dreams - or break her heart? Summary Prologue: Let's Get Visible Chapter 1: Ghouls Just Wanna Have Fun Chapter 2: Vamp of Approval Chapter 3: Substitute Creature Chapter 4: Look What the Bat Dragged In Chapter 5: Spree at Last! Chapter 6: Rock Blocked Chapter 7: T'eau-Dally Dissed Chapter 8: On Your Marks...Get Set...T'eau! Chapter 9: From Campus to Camp Chapter 10: Access D-Nied Chapter 11: camPAIN in the Butt Chapter 12: Friday Night Frights Lost Chapter (Whose Unlucky Number Shall Go Unmentioned) Chapter 14: Birds of a Feather Chapter 15: Green Pleas Chapter 16: Roadie Trip Chapter 17: RIP, Count Slackula Chapter 18: Fan Male Chapter 19: The Bus Stops Here Chapter 20: Shock and Ka! Chapter 21: Stressed to Kill Chapter 22: Shoe D'état Chapter 23: A Sight for Four Eyes Chapter 24: T'eau-Dally Stoned Chapter 25: Frankie Doodle Dandy Chapter 26: Over the Rainbow Epilogue: RAD to the Bone Characters External Links Read an Excerpt Category:Books